


Blinding

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General music vid. I was trying to grasp the scope of the entire show, instead of focusing exclusively on the main stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding

Enjoy!

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably go on for pages explaining clip selections & thematic choices. But I won't. (I'll spare you from that.) However, this was very carefully thought out, & so I would really love feedback. Thanks!
> 
> P.S. I know I'm setting myself up for someone to ask, "why'd you pick that clip?" and having to respond with "Uh, that I just really liked. But the scene before/after that was picked because of (blah blah blah)." lol


End file.
